Aloha! New World
by daydreaming-galaxygaze
Summary: Moon has been a Pokemon trainer for six years officially and has never left her island region until one day Professor Kukui and his wife, Professor Burnet, requested her to meet them at an island a little off from the region. After meeting them and getting a unique gift the waves rock the boat on her way back like never before.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon : Aloha New World **

**Disclaimer: **This is the only chapter I'm going to state this, because repeating it over and over is a bit much. Pokemon and One Piece original content and characters do not belong to me, sadly. Pokemon belongs to its given company and One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

**Summary: **Moon has been a Pokemon trainer for six years officially and has never left her island region until one day Professor Kukui and his wife, Professor Burnet, requested her to meet them at an island a little off from the region. After meeting them and getting a unique gift the waves rock the boat on her way back like never before.

**Warning – **The rating might change further down the story but as of right now it will be: **T**. Also, I want readers to know that I had Moon start her Pokemon journey when she was 13 instead of 10, the excuse is the whole thing about her moving to the region.

**Beta Reader: **_3.5 Cats in a Trench Coat _

Pokemon and One Piece Crossover a.k.a. POP Crossover…_Starting Now!_

**Chapter 001: The Storm **

The burning brightness of the morning sun burst through the white curtains, blocking the window. The fabric was too sheer, to be of any help to the sleeping young woman. She was laying on the bed, located right in the beaming glow. Groaning she tried to roll over, doing her best to stuff her face into her pillow. Unfortunately, her morning struggle was futile. She was awake now, much to her regret. Sitting up, Moon tried to comb her hands through the matted mess of her wine red hair. Mornings like this made her wish to cut it back to the length it was when she was thirteen. Giving up on the fight that could never be won, she forced her hand out of the matted hair. She winced when a few hairs came out along with her free hand. Moon stretched her arms over her head as she jumped out of the PokeCenter bed.

In only a few minutes Moon got around, getting dressed in the outfit she threw over a chair the night before. It hadn't taken her much longer to brush her teeth, and slap on a little lip gloss and sunscreen. The clopping of her heeled sandals echoed on the tiled floor as she made her way to her brown satchel bag. She had hazardly tossed it on the floor near the door the night before, too tired to care. Taking the bag into her hands, the new mission now was to dig through it, to find the item that eluded her. Making sure nothing fell out, Moon dug around everything inside with caution. She paused as she her fingers brushed the familiar handle of her hairbrush. Grasping the wooden handle, she pulled out her prize.

Sitting back down on the unmade bed, Moon tossed the bag beside her. She fought a battle with her hair, frowning when she remembered her hairbrush wasn't very effective. Teeth clenched at every knot; it was a long struggle to break through. In what felt like ten minutes, her hair returned to the wavy long look it was supposed to naturally have. Yet this was not without a few strands defecting to their new home on the brush. Grabbing the pair of pink framed sunglasses off the nightstand, Moon placed them atop her head. Snatching up her bag, she replaced the brush back into the void.

"Roto wake up. It's time to go." Moon called to the snoozing RotomDex, that was lounging on the edge of the bed.

The Pokemon inhabiting the technology snapped awake at the sound of Moon's voice. Seeing his trainer heading towards the door, he was quick to use his levitation and follow her, before she could leave him behind.

Roto let out a yawn as he smiled at Moon. "Good morning to you as well!" He gave her a quick glance over, as a smug expression settled on its face. "Glad to see you managed to tame the birds' nest, for once."

Moon only arched a single eyebrow at him, shooting back a small smile as they made their way down the hallway. Roto soon wormed his way into her bag, nestling right on top. It saved energy and allowed him a good view of their surroundings. Finally reaching the lobby, Moon made her way towards Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy was ever vigilante at the counter, offered her a short wave. Smiling at the nurse who waved at her, she took the pokeballs that were quickly handed to her after their night of rest.

"Good morning, Moon. Your Pokemon are all healed and rested. I hope your stay was just as restful for you. I bet you're as famished as your friends by now! The cafeteria is serving breakfast until nine, if you would wish to join in." Like most of the Joy cousins, the nurse's voices sung with friendliness.

"I'll take you up on that, food does sound quite pleasant right now. Thank you for taking care of my Pokemon last night." Moon replied a bit abruptly, despite this, every word was full of kindness. This particular Nurse Joy was familiar with Moon, after meeting the young woman a few times. She gave Moon another wave in farewell, as Moon headed towards the cafeteria.

Taking the opportunity for free food, Moon waltzed into the small cafeteria of the PokeCenter. The room was sterile like the rest of the building, but the lovely aroma of breakfast made the place seem less like a hospital. The warm aromas were comforting for even those who are hesitant in such places. Making her way towards the methodically arranged metal tables, Moon weaved around the plethora of fellow sleep logged trainers.

She finally found a quaint window seat, with a small table. She glanced over to see that the closest two tables had been quickly filled by a group of tourists and a few Pokemon. Placing her bag down, she had Roto watch her spot as she made her way to the buffet. The mouthwatering smells were enchanting now that Moon was right beside the buffet. Her stomach growled as if it sensed the appetizing items. Giving a sheepish smile to the Chansey in charge of the buffet, Moon snatched two trays to fill up. One tray was completely overtaken by food specialized for her companions, while the other was half filled for herself. Balancing the trays each on a separate hand, she used her mouth to grab a juice pouch. Ignoring the annoyed huff of the pink creature expelled at her recklessness, Moon pranced back to the metallic table she chose.

She cautiously eased the two trays onto the surface of the table, trying to avoid anything sliding off the tray. Though it wasn't as smooth as she wanted, a few wobbled dangerously, nothing hit the floor. She let out a sigh of relief, ignoring the Chansey that was staring daggers into the back of her head. One mishap, and she would have had to escape a firm lecture from the usually jolly pokemon. Which would sound like nonsense to her human ears, until Roto started gleefully translating for her.

Plopping down on the cold seat she snatched the juice pouch from her teeth to stab the straw through. Taking a sip from the ouran berry juice, Moon started to release her companions from their portable homes. The familiar red glow of the creatures reentering the normal world lit the room like fireworks. Six easily distinguishable forms cluttered around the table. Moon was quick to put the now empty capsules in her bag. Now that her hand was free, she placed a few bowls of food down for the rest of her friends. Some would have struggled to eat the food nicely on top of the table without standing on it entirely. Roto was munching on some berries while he waved at his fellow Pokemon to enjoy the impromptu feast.

A Vaporeon, Alolan Ninetails, and Lapras quickly took to the floor level bowls. Moon's loyal Decidueye quickly took the seat by her right to snatch some of the Poke Beans. Taking up her left was an opposing yet adorable Pokemon, Bewear, who was already grabbing a big malasada from one of the trays. Finally, a shiny Toucannon landed up on her head, having snatched some of Roto's berries. Moon started to chow down as well, after making sure her companions where all eating. The flavorful taste of pancakes danced upon her tongue. In minutes every ounce of food was gone – bellies were full and satisfied.

Moon took the now empty trays to the designated bin, scraping off the excess food into the trash. There was no need to leave her teams mess for the center's staff to deal with. That and the Chansey was still side eyeing her, and Moon really didn't want to get lectured. Walking back to her now fed companions, Moon couldn't help but smile at them stretching. Collecting her bag, Moon patted her Lapras, Ferry, on the head, before returning her to her pokeball. Placing the item into her pocket she led her remaining team out to the town. She made sure to wave goodbye to the nurse on the way out. The Chansey also gave her a wave, that Roto cheerfully informed her meant "don't come back!". Moon really, really, didn't want to come back to that particular center anytime soon.

The automated doors dinged closed behind them as it shut, and Moon was blinded by the sudden sunlight. The heat of sun sapped all the air conditioned cool from her skin. The breeze of ocean air greeted them all, as if welcoming them to the area. Route 16 sprawled out in front of them, a signal to the journey ahead. Shuffling through the sand as fast as her heeled sandals allowed her, Moon made her way to the beach. She wanted to let Ferry out into the ocean waves. The Lapras was quick to sing a trill upon being outside again. Spray of the warm ocean water tickled the tips of Moon's toes; she couldn't help but to wiggle them at the sensation. Blu, her Vaporeon, pounced into the waves beside Ferry, splashing her trainer along the way. Moon broke out into laughter at the sight of her water types enjoying the beach. Skipping back to the dry sand, the young woman snatched a Pikachu-printed towel out of her bag and was quick to lay it upon the sandy grains and plopping her butt right on the towel. Crusher, the Bewear, sat himself right next to his trainer. His soft fur just inches away from her shoulder. Moon gave the guy a quick side hug to prevent any possible bone-crushing hugs coming her way. She had a good feeling that would have been his next action.

The sound of some of her other Pokemon met her ears – a few of them seemed to find entertainment in the sandy terrain since none of them made way for the ocean. Knight, Moon's Decidueye, was jokingly kicking sand at Aura, the Ninetails, who seemed to try to hide her playful attitude behind a haughty mask. Although, sand flying from behind her paws gave her away. Finally, the Toucannon, Toucan, was flying and hovering over every party member. The whole energy was uplifting to the Pokemon trainer.

Moon was resting across the towel – the early afternoon sun was warming her tan skin. Every now and then Crusher provided some much appreciated shade. Once in a while he came back from collecting shells, seeking to add them to the prize worthy sandcastle he was building next to Moon. Knight was now resting near his trainer, while Aura was helping Crusher further expand his shell collection. Toucan was sitting upon his trainer's bag; Roto was chatting with him. Lifting her sunglasses from her eyes Moon noticed that her water Pokemon were starting to tire out from swimming in the crashing waves. Smiling, she placed the sunglasses back atop her thick hair, slowly she eased herself off her towel and started to remove her sandals. Tossing the footwear behind her – Moon waltz into the salty water to join her water Pokemon to cool off from the heat. Wading in despite her clothing, she went all the way in, till the water reached her neck. At every wave the cool water kissed her chin. Ferry floated over to nuzzle her head in greeting. Blu occasionally popped up out of the waves to greet his human friend.

In under twenty minutes, Moon waded back to the solid footing of wet sand. She squeezed the salty water from her hair, grimacing at strands that tangled around her thin fingers like seaweed. Blu weaved around her legs, almost tripping her for a second, joining the group on land. Looking up she noticed that Roto started to levitate towards her with a nonchalant grin.

"Moon! Your Xtranscevier is going off."

Remembering that she left the blasted thing in her bag last night, Moon darted to her bag – falling to her knees once she got to it. Clicking her tongue at the sand that was now plastered to the wet material of her pants, she unzipped the bag. The Xtranscevier's annoying ringing helped her locate it within the endless blackhole that her bag had evolved into. Throwing it upon her wrist with a sense of victory, she answered it as soon as she noticed that it was Professor Kukui calling. Her mood brightened seeing he was the one calling instead of her rival, again.

"Hey Cousin! Glad to see you picked up." The beaming white smile of the professor glowed off from the screen.

"Good afternoon, Professor. It's nice to hear from you! What can I do for you? It's been a while. Last I checked was you and Burnet were on vacation to celebrate your anniversary."

The warm laughter of Kukui echoed from the statically film of the speakers, "Well…you're not wrong about that, but you can probably say it's not truly a vacation at this point." Moon blinked at the sight of the man rubbing the back of his head as he said this.

Slightly narrowing her eyes in false judgement, "Oh? I bet your wife is _thrilled_ about that."

"Hey! I'm not the only one at fault. I'll admit that our location choice of a 'private uninhabited' island was mostly due to there being a few unique readings that caught our curiosity." The laughter in his voice faded halfway to what Moon described as his professor-mode voice.

"You don't mean like the Ultra-"

"Nope! But almost very similar, there has been unique sightings and energy readings appearing and disappearing -_SNAP_\- just like that." The sound of Kukui's finger snap was so sudden that it gave Moon a little jolt of surprise. "But that's not the only thing, we found a unique surprise while we got here that we both agreed that you would like."

Chatting for a few more minutes, the two decided that Moon would be getting on a boat and heading over as soon as possible. Saying their goodbyes – Moon waved before ending the video chat. Her clothing was dryer now after talking to Kukui, but still damp enough that she was starting to shiver to the cooler breezes began to cycle through. Twiddling her toes through the white sand she snatched her towel off from the ground. Upon giving it a good shake, sand rained down from the bright fabric. She wrapped the newly mostly-sand-free towel around her like a dress. Moon briefly bent down to wipe the sand clinging to her ankles off though it wasn't a full success. Next, she placed her sandals back onto her feet. She ignored the sand wedged between her toes. In moments she had her Pokemon back into their capsules, and was taking strides to the closest docks. She needed time to prepare to sail on over to her newest destination, after all.

OOOO

The familiar crash of waves on the side of the boat brought a dazzling smile to Moon's face. Leaning on the railing, she watched as the sun was just starting to lower. Artistic pinks and oranges begun to bleed into the once perfectly blue sky. Roto was resting on her shoulder like a technologic Chatot. Luckily, he barely weighed anything. The light sway of the boat as it carved its way through the ocean was something that would never cease being a wonder for her.

"We'll reaching the island in under an hour, miss." A crewmember stopped to share this tidbit with her before wandering back to his duties upon the lower deck.

Hearing this she strained her eyes as hard as she could look at the horizon, the view of land was in sight over the ocean horizon. Roto flew back into the confinement of her bag as she tightly grasped the railing into her hands – leaning a bit further over it but nothing to worry about falling over. The swaying of the waves was a bit more noticeable at this action though.

True to the crewman's words the ship docked a few feet from the beach of the unnamed island by barely an hours' time. The captain was nice enough to pull the cord to sound the horn to let the two on the island to know she arrived. Waving and promising that she would be returning for the trip back, Moon lunged over the railing and into the waist deep water with a splash. Her bag being waterproof was a great benefit, but she still tried to keep it above the waves as she waded to shore. The shouts of the crew shouted their luck at her the further she got. Luckily, she knew they would be waiting till she got back, she did pay them extra to do so. They'll probably be spending their time playing card games and catching some fish Pokemon in the meantime. The pebble beach clicked under her heeled sandals as Moon waded out of the ocean, it was still bumpy, but it was more solid then the sandy terrain of the other beach she was at earlier in the day.

Professor Kukui and Burnet surfaced from the jungle located on the island. The two were filled with friendly smiles – even though the two were wearing lab coats over their swimsuits, showing the turn to this supposed vacation. Though Kukui's appearance wasn't far from his usual attire. Moon quickly met up with the two halfway. She also noticed the man who gave her, her first Pokemon had something cylinder under a baby blue cloth bundled in his arms.

"Hello Moon! Glad you were able to get here so quickly on short notice." Burnet happily greeted her.

"Hey Professor Burnet, Kukui. Thanks for inviting me over."

Following the married professors to their camp on the other side of the small island, Moon couldn't help but to keep glancing at the hidden item that Kukui was hugging to his chest. It was a little odd that they haven't mentioned it. The beach on this side of the island was mostly sand but the pebbles still popped up here and there. Located in its center was a huge off-white tent that was almost a picture perfect image of an island vacation, though the table covered in lab gear ruined the illusion. Knowing that the two were still enjoying their anniversary trip still though, made the science gear okay in Moon's eyes.

Sitting down at some conveniently located rocks, the three made some small talk about the last week. It has been a bit of time since they saw each other in person, close to a month was the thought that surfaced in Moon's head. Kukui's Lycanroc strutted over to lay by his trainer's legs – he gave a friendly bark towards Moon in greeting once he was comfortable. Soon the conversation leaked into the research happening on the island. The two professors took turns mentioning weird brisk storms that gave readings of a different dimension and shadows of creatures that looked like gigantic Pokemon in the ocean. Though it happened so quickly that they haven't been able to get any solid evidence. The mystery of it though was exciting enough for the curious minds.

"The only hint we have so far is odd colored mist forming over the waves first. Then a storm." Burnet eagerly explained, "But each new one is bigger and grander than the next!"

"Though we have found something for sure, just not with the storms. Something a bit more familiar." Kukui started to hand the item he has been holding since Moon got here over to her.

Taking it into her hands, Moon lightly grasped the silky cloth and removed it to see what lay underneath. A darkened glass container greeted her sight, tilting her head to the side to see through it. But it didn't help that much. Glancing down a bit she noticed the bottom had a single button. Pressing it lightly with her thumb, a light turned on from the bottom platform. Luminating an aquamarine glow a unique sight was floating in the water tube. A Pokemon egg by the looks of it. Almost see-through other than the red and yellow spheres in its center. Her eyes widened in wonderment at the beautiful sight.

"_Wow_!" She couldn't help but to whisper, though the two others heard it loud and clear.

"Right? I knew it would catch your attention. I have an idea of what kind of Pokemon will hatch from the egg but I'm not fully sure, of course. You never know. Consider it yours now!"

Looking up from the egg Moon met Kukui's eyes in surprise, "What? Really?"

Releasing the button that kept the light on, she smiled at the two professors before thanking them happily. She was quick to hug it to her chest affectionately. The chance of raising a new Pokemon was exciting.

OOOO

As swiftly as she arrived – Moon was already being walked back to the boat. It was nice to see the two again but even so, she didn't want to disturb their trip anymore then she did. Giving the two a side hug before she waved to get the ship's crew attention. The sun was finally going down behind the horizon now. Moon decided to give a shout just in case they didn't spot her.

"It was great to see you guys again! I hope the rest of your trip is lovely – and thank you again for trusting me with the egg." Moon quickly departed from the two, jogging into the now dark blue water.

Shuttering a little at the unknown possibilities near her feet she made a quick wade to the boat. She did not want to step on any Toxapex and Mareanie that could be lurking on the seabed below her. Talk about a nasty experience. Luckily there was a built-in ladder on the side of the boat, which she probably should have used earlier then jumping in willy-nilly. Pulling herself up she practically flew up the few steps needed to reach the deck. The smooth wooden deck was a bit slippery with the combination of the giant puddle forming under her. Water dripped from her soaked pants. Carefully she glided over to greet the captain who was sitting down with a few sailors playing some GO MAGIKARP in some cheap plastic chairs in a near perfect circle. Water fell in tune in her wake, salty water glowing amber under the deck lights. Saying a quick hello – Moon sat in the only available chair which was totally sun-bleached by the looks of it. The smell of spiked sitrus berry juice radiated from a few sailors. It was reassuring though, that the captain and a few others were free of the smell. In a few minutes the group rounded up their game after a lanky guy won. Moon watched as the sober members quickly got the boat ready for departure, the few buzzed members collected the cards and untaken seats to be stored away. The clinking of empty bottles jostled in the plastic bags they were collected in for the trash. Moon helped collect her chair to be taken – it wasn't much but it was better than just sitting around.

Soon the boat was cutting through the waves again, the artificial lights helped see their way despite the now nighttime lighting. The moon and stars only helped so much when it came to be seeing through the dark sea. Everything was going quite smoothly. Leaning against a wall on the deck Moon clicked on the button of the egg capsule. The aquamarine glow lit up all around her like a jewel. Humming a lullaby lightly under her breath she kept it close to her heart.

Her focus on the luminated egg was broken when the swaying of the waves seemed to start to grow in intensity. Unconsciously holding it even closer she whipped her head around to see what was happening. The crew started to get a bit antsy though the sober ones where holding their cool a bit better. Blue and emerald fog was spotted in the light, clawing its way over the deck like an eerie blanket. The weird color was oddly familiar – _The Weird Storms_! As soon as the thought filtered through her head, waves crashed into the sides with fever. Digging her back into the wall to steady herself during the sudden onslaught. It was almost painful with her back digging into the metal wall. Lightening the very same color of the fog danced and cracked across the now otherwise completely dark skies. Booming thunder vibrated the boat when the waves weren't doing the job. Any crew members suffering a buzz were completely sober by now. In controlled chaos the crew scattered across the deck. Grabbing ropes and buckets as heavy rains dropped from the sky in tons. The whole deck now was slippery and hard for balance. Winds howled and whipped Moon's hair in crazy motions, making it hit her face and blasting away in painful seconds. The sounds assaulted her ears and senses. She wanted to cover her ears, but she didn't want to place the capsule down in this mess. The shouts of men barely coming over the nature-created screams. Her footing was slipping now with the waves started to pull at the sides of the boat, reaching the edges of the deck. Water was layered over the smooth deck. Barely spotted through the ambush of rain and wind, Moon saw men clinging to the metal railings like their lives depended on it. Which at this point, was probably true to assume. Trying to keep a good grasp of the egg, she reached out for something to hold them steady. Luckily her bag was securely wrapped across her body. But it seemed the floor was too slippery for her. In seconds she was slipping along with the tipping of the boat. Pain burst from her midsection as her gut slammed into the cold metal railing around the boat. She did not let go of the egg though.

Gritting her teeth, she squinted her eyes open and saw the deep waves reaching out for her from the ocean. Gasping. A whirlpool of glowing blue grew out of the pitch black watery mess. Her eyes glowed a similar blue for only a second. Then as if the emerald mist pushed her, she and everything on her fell down right into the whirlpool and vanished with a single scream.

**Word Count: **4423


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha! New World**

**Summary**: Moon has been a Pokemon trainer for six years officially and has never left her island region until one day Professor Kukui and his wife, Professor Burnet, requested her to meet them at an island a little off from the region. After meeting them and getting a unique gift the waves rock the boat on her way back like never before.

**Warning – **None for this chapter

**Beta Reader**: _3.5 Cats in a Trench Coat __who needs a nap__._

**Chapter 002: A Meeting**

Moon's senses were all overtaken by the sensation of salty water, as the liquid rushed up her nose. Air seemed nonexistent, yet she was still somehow breathing. She really didn't want to question why she wasn't drowning at the moment. Salt burned at her eyes, yet she still kept them wide open. Despite this, she couldn't see anything beyond a terrifying all-encompassing darkness. She clung desperately to the egg carrier, as currents yanked her around. She seemed to be at the very heart of this storm. Moon dug her fingers into the glass capsule, refusing to let go even as she felt her fingernails slightly bend. The only thing she didn't worry about was her bag – it strapped securely onto her shoulders. If it could survive Nebby, it could survive this monsoon. But that didn't stop the ocean from whipping it into her side. Moon could already feel the bruises beginning to form on her left side.

The whirlpool slowly calmed down, the twisting slowing almost like a carousel, until it suddenly inverted. Currents of cold sharp water blasted below her. "_Oh_," she realized, "_A geyser_." Color invaded her vision as towering jets of glowing water pushed at the bottom of her feet. The speed of which was borderline painful. The whiplash nearly sent her spinning. Water continued to bloom around Moon as she flew beyond the confinement of the wild sea.

Moon floated – as a clear blue sky with cotton white clouds encased her. But gravity isn't sweet to those who aren't gifted with flight. Just as she raised -she fell from the heavens back to the crystal blues rapidly approaching her. A small black dot floating was spotted before the water took her again.

Spreading her free arm out, she swam as hard as she could with the egg. This time she couldn't breathe through the water. Bursting through the surface of the ocean, she gasped in the sweet oxygen. The young woman struggled to stay afloat. Pain emerged from her head to her toes. It felt like a combination of a bad sunburn with an unfortunate side of pins and needles. Her neck and side pain weren't helping her case at all. Looking through the curtain of wet hair blocking her face, she spotted her sunglasses bobbing in the water before her. Swimming a little closer to them, only her wildly kicking feet to kept her above the surface. She grabbed the glasses before they started to sink. Moon used the cheap pink plastic to shove the majority of her wet hair off of her face, using it to create a makeshift headband. The sound of her arm falling back into the water seemed to echo over the sounds of birds and crashing waves.

"Oh Arceus." The words croaked out as she looked around her. She winced when the simple action caused a sparkle of pain.

Ocean. Blue. Clear skies.

Nothing was in sight that indicated where the boat was. No sign of the wicked storm – not even a glimpse of debris. The burning light over her even indicated a great passage of time happened since she fell overboard. It had just become night, last she checked. The salt of the ocean burned at Moon's bare skin. She flinched from the pain but quickly tried to ignore it. Turning in circles without leaving her spot, she desperately looked to at least try and spot some land. It could even be a rock for all she cared. Then she could dig into her bag and let out Ferry for some much needed assistance. She couldn't do that now, the bag was waterproof but only it, not the items inside. The fear of her messing up and having all her Pokemon wash away popped up in her head. She also didn't want to hear complaints of getting Roto wet. He never liked getting wet. He would be fine but not pleased and she didn't need his attitude right now. She nearly screamed in frustration when nothing met her eyes. She swore there was something when she fell.

Moving a bit further from her spot, Moon hoped she was going north. That's the direction she remembered the island the Professors were at, which should hopefully be closest. Her arms energy drained at every stroke, but Moon knew she could not rest without something to float on. That uneven struggle of staying afloat did make it tempting to drop her package. But she took the responsibility to care for the egg. She did not wish to forsake it for her own benefit, the brief moment of even thinking about dropping it made her stomach turn. The stinging sensation was biting throughout her body now, like a constant buzz. Barely bobbing above the salty waves, she kept swimming.

Moon felt the edges of panic start to creep up on her. There wasn't even a spec of land or rock in sight. Moon truly wondered if she had imagined seeing at least a spec above the ocean. Maybe she could risk losing some of her items, Ferry would be necessity for locating land. Before she could take the risk, the sound of something creaked over the vast emptiness. Moon's head whipped towards the eerie sound. There! Slowly a small boat eased its way by. A strange shape seemed to center it with a figure lounging against it.

Gasping, she tried to rally the energy to call out with her voice to the man occupying the vessel. But the waves splashed against her lips preventing her from doing so. Moon tried to keep afloat as best as she could, to lift her free arm above the waves. A smile weaved itself on her face when she saw the wide hat of the man pivot in her direction. _Please be of help!_ The desperate thought burst into her head when her blue eyes met the sharp gold eyes of the man.

The man turned his head forward before a powerful voice echoed out, "If you want to get on, I suggest you make haste."

Moon struggled to hasten her swimming when the unnamed man's boat kept going further without her. Salty water burned up her nose to the point she was almost numb to the smell. With all her might she lunged forward, hooking her arm over the rim of the boat. Coughing out the water that made it into her lungs gave her pause. The relief of something floating to hold on was a gift. Without waiting another second, Moon gently rolled the egg capsule into the boat before she used the last of her strength to follow along. The feeling of her back hitting the wooden surface below her was comforting. Whispering out a quick thanks, she rested there catching her breath truly.

After what felt like an hour, Moon tilted her head to look at the man who let her come upon his boat, sure she had to get herself there but the action all the same possibly saved her life. The man seemed to be observing the girl as well. After both seemed to get a grasp on how each one looked, their eyes clashed again. Moon couldn't help but slightly think that his eyes resembled some bird-type pokemon, maybe that Sinnoh Pokemon – Staraptor. The idea brought a tiny smile.

"Thank you for letting me hitch a ride. My name's Moon, may I know yours, sir?" Jolliness seemed to coat every word despite the still worn breathes that broke her speech a bit.

The man seemed to tilt his hat down without using his hands, the shadow of the brim seemed to make his eyes pop even more out. "The name is Dracule Mihawk, miss."

"Nice to meet you Dracule."

"Mihawk."

"_Oh_! Sorry. Nice to meet you Mihawk." Moon beamed a smile his way despite the correction.

The boat slowly cut through the water with the pair. Moon quickly opened her bag now that she was safe from the oceans' clutches. An orange blur whizzed outside of the space inside. It quickly revealed the familiar sight of Roto clutching the side of the boat in barely concealed fear.

"I thought we were dead! Why was there so much spinning!? My circuits are practically on the fritz." Roto questioned Moon.

"Hey Roto. There was a bit of a wicked waterslide just a moment ago, but don't worry Mihawk let me take a lift on his boat." Moon spoke to the startled pokemon while digging for Ferry's ball.

"Mihawk? Is that some kind of new flying-type Pokemon? Never mind," The plasma pokemon got right into Moon's face "We were just on a boat, how did that lead to a waterslide!?"

Moon stuck her tongue out, "Chill. And that's Mihawk, don't be rude and say hello." She pointed at the man while holding the pokeball holding her lapras.

Roto quickly turned to face the man she pointed at, flinching when the man seemed to be using 'mean-look'. Warily the pokemon floated closer to the man, but still kept a bit of distance, he didn't do well at hiding the small frown he had.

Crossing his arms with a forced smirk, "So you're our savior? Well I guess I should grant you my gratitude." Roto's false bravo made Moon raise an eyebrow.

Mihawk lifted an eyebrow at the Pokemon in front of him. Seeming to break out of the little surprise he got at the sight of Roto, he smirked. Moon smiled that Roto wasn't laying it on thick and quickly released Ferry to swim alongside the ride. The songful voice of the transport pokemon made the other eyebrow of Mihawk's to meet its twin. Roto buzzed over to Ferry and sat upon her head.

"_What are you doing_?" The baritone voice of Mihawk startled Moon when she was reaching for the egg carrier.

Picking the carrier up, wincing a bit at the action, Moon answered "I figured that I already intruded your hospitality long enough. Thought I could have Ferry take me from here. I do thank you for this brief moment of help. You pretty much saved my life."

"No need, you already got yourself on - _sit down_. I will drop you off at the next island." Mihawk looked Moon straight into her eyes to portray that there is no room for argument.

Unable to think of something to say back, Moon hugged the egg carrier. She eased herself down to a seated position in front of Mihawk. Ferry tilted her head at her trainer's action but quickly adapted to swim close by just in case. The Pokemon wouldn't mind a leisurely swim. Roto chose to stay with Ferry and to catch some sun. Moon glanced around, watching the horizon now that she is staying for the ride while every now and then looking at the owner of the boat. Only the pangs of pain and saltwater soaking her enveloped her as the duo sailed to its destination.

**Word Count:** 1827


End file.
